Problem: ${ 4.9 \times 3 = {?}} $
Answer: ${4}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${\times}$ ${.}$ ${0.9}\times {3}= {2.7}$ ${7}$ ${4}\times {3}+{2}= {14}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ $\text{The top number has 1 digit to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The bottom number has 0 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The product has 1 + 0 = 1 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ ${.}$ ${ 4.9 \times 3 = 14.7} $